


Hey There Soulmate

by EmGrz6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fairy Tale Endings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmGrz6/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: Jason Grace had a good life. It wasn't great, but it was good, until Percy Jackson stumbled into it.A little one-shot based on the Tumblr post where your heart glows when you're close to your soulmate.





	Hey There Soulmate

“Once upon a time, a blond teenager was sitting in Freshman English when suddenly a knock at the door was heard…”

  
Jason Grace sat up in his chair and pulled out his earbuds. His teacher, Ms. Dodds, walked over to open the door, revealing a short, black-haired teen and their grumpy principal, Mr. D.

  
“This is Perry Johnson, you have him in this hour.” Mr. D said.

  
The boy shifted uncomfortably, “It’s Percy Jackson, actually.” He corrected before turning to glance quickly around the classroom, his sea-green eyes flicking from person to person till it landed on yours truly, Jason.

  
Later, he’d swear on his mother’s grave that he hadn’t blushed so hard he could’ve lit his desk on fire when Percy winked at him, and that those definitely were not butterflies in his stomach when Percy chose the seat right behind him, and that he certainly was not nervous the rest of the hour because he could practically feel the green gaze on his back.

  
His friend, Drew Tanaka, shot him a smug look from where she was sitting next to Percy. Jason rolled his eyes, making sure she could see, then turned his small span of attention back to the lesson.

  
=============

  
The next time they met that day was just after Jason’s soccer practice. Jason loved the thrill of being a defender on the field, the calm, pseudo-predatory gaze he used to follow the ball. Unfortunately, the only thing that could break his focus, wheels on cement ramps, was right next to the field.

  
American schools didn’t seem to think soccer was a very worthwhile sport, so the closest field was at the park. This made getting there and back easy because his older sister Thalia spent most of her time on the ramps, doing whatever rebels did after school to rebel.

  
Unluckily, today was one of the few days that their step-mother, Hera, forced her to actually show up to work. As a result, he had to wait at the nearby park until his dad, Zeus Grace got off work and could pick him up.

  
As he headed towards the ramps with his bag over his shoulder and trying to find a good way to drink and walk at the same time, he paused mid-swig when he heard a semi-familiar shout whooping and hollering. Unable to go any faster without hurting his sore legs, Jason’s eyes searched the high, concrete ramps, hoping to catch a glance of Percy.

  
A familiar female voice startled him. “Jason Grace. What brings you all the way out here?” He spun around to see who it was, even though he had a good guess.

  
When he saw who it was, he cracked a smile and hugged her. “Piper! Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” They’d been friends, along with Annabeth Chase and Leo Valdez, ever since he could remember. They used to come over for playdates as kids, along with Leo’s younger sister Hazel, Annabeth’s brother Frank, and Jason’s brother Nico.

  
Piper rolled her eyes when they stepped apart. “Ugh, Mom’s been taking us everywhere. We just got back from D.C. It’s like she thinks, ‘Oh, I’ve been a terrible mom! Let’s just throw money at them and act like nothing happened!’ It’s incredibly irritating.”

  
Jason snorted sarcastically, “I feel you, cous.”

  
“Anyway,” Piper waved her hand as if to wipe away the bad. “why didn’t you tell me that you’ve got another hot gay guy at school?”

  
Jason furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Racking his memory, he hesitantly answered, “Pipes, there’s only like three openly LGBTAQ+ people here, and the only other guy is Kevin, and you know he’s not my type.”

  
She smirked at him, mischief dancing in her kaleidoscope eyes. “Dude, what about Percy Jackson! He’s exactly your type, and he’s single and gay!” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Trust me, I asked.” Jason shot her a surprised look. “Not like that!” Piper exclaimed. “I just asked if he was single and he said yeah but ‘I don’t exactly bat for your team’.”

  
“First off, your finger quotes suck, and second, that is the worst way to find out that he’s gay!” Jason laughed, shaking his head incredulously.

  
“They’re air quotes, Jason, not finger quotes, and mine are better than yours.” Jason simply smirked and shook his head again. “Yeah! Show me yours,” Piper raised her eyebrows skeptically. Jason shook his head a third time, mentally congratulating himself on the the smooth change of subject.

  
“Hey, what’s up?” Someone suddenly asked, cutting off their argument. Jason turned to see Percy walking towards him, and quickly realised how disgusting he looked.

  
“The sky.” Piper deadpanned before shooting him a grin. “Percy, this is my best friend Jason Grace. Jason, you know Percy, right?” She said, turning slightly towards Jason.

  
Jason nodded, “Yeah, you’re in my English class.”

  
Piper pushed down her smile and said, “Alrighty then, I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you two later!” She started to walk away before turning back to Percy, “You should try to teach Jason here how to skateboards. You’d probably be a better teacher than me, he’s terrible!” And with that, Piper left, leaving Jason alone with a single, cute, and gay guy. He knew this was going to be a terrible idea.

  
“So, on a scale of 1-10, how bad would you say you are at skateboarding?” Percy asked after a few moments of awkward silence.  
Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, probably a -100. I’m pretty bad.”

  
Percy smirked at him, which definitely didn’t make him weak at the knees; not at all. “Well, guess we’ll have to fix that then.” He launched into an explanation of how to place your feet and other important, but basic things.

  
Soon after, too soon in Jason’s opinion, Jason was standing at the top of a small ramp with a skateboard in his hand and Percy watching behind him.

  
Percy showed him how to ‘mount’ it, but as soon as Jason stepped on, the board started to move underneath him. Luckily, it was quickly stopped by Percy yanking Jason off.

  
Jason was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were and began to step back, but accidentally stepped right back onto the skateboard. Jason started to flail around, but was caught by Percy and was once more pulled into his chest.

  
Percy started to say something, but was cut off guard by the sudden low pulsing light that shone through their shirts. “Hey soulmate.” Jason said before Percy reached up to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer.

  
“Can I?” Percy asked, his green eyes flicking up to meet Jason’s blue ones, then traveling back down to his lips. Jason didn’t bother answering, just leaned down a little and kissed him softly.

  
“And they lived happily ever after!” Jason finished, grinning at his husband across their daughter’s, Pearl’s, bed.

  
“That was so cute! Disney should make movies off of your stories Papa.” She sighed as Pearl burrowed deeper under her covers.

  
Jason smiled softly as he gazed at his daughter and husband. “I don’t think Disney could imitate it very well sweetie.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, love you.”

  
“Love you too Papa.” Pearl replied as Percy pretended to be wounded, setting off Pearl’s giggles.

  
“But what about me? I thought I was your favourite?” He pouted playfully.

  
“I like your cooking better, but Papa’s stories are the best!” Pearl smiled at Percy before shrugging. “Sorry.”

  
Percy glared at Jason with faux anger. “First my heart, and now my daughter? What’ll you steal from me next?”

  
Pearl and Jason laughed. “Daddy, you’re so funny.” Pearl mumbled as she rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. “Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Percy sang softly, “Love you.”

  
“Love you too,” Pearl yawned into her pillow as the two men walked into the hallway.

  
Percy turned to Jason outside her door while they walked down the short hallway to their room. “You know, everybody always says we got a fairytale ending, but I didn’t really believe it until you told it like that.”

  
Jason grinned, thinking back to those long high school days. “I always knew you were my ‘Prince Charming’.” They smiled before kissing, their heart lights glowing softly in the darkness of the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you liked it and it'll tide you over till I get the next chapters of Roses are Red or Be my Serial Killer. Kudos and comments feed my motivation, so give me some feedback!


End file.
